


Say 'Hah'!

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Orin For The Win (Little Shop Of Horrors) [3]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Deception, Depression, Drug Addiction, Feels, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Interventions, M/M, Manipulation, Nitrous Oxide, Orin actually doesn’t die, Orin actually gets help, Pain, Panic Attacks, Poor Orin, Recovery, Replases, Sad moments, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Teasing, Tickle Therapy, Verbal Abuse, Withdrawal, injuries, laughing, lying, slight abuse, threats of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: After finding Orin injured and in a gassed stupor, Arthur decides to ask the rest of the LSOH gang to help make an intervention for the DDS. After several failed attempts at getting the dentist to stop abusing nitrous oxide, Arthur realizes that Orin just needs a suitable substitute for the giggle gas.[I'm currently taking requests for any LSOH pairing or plot! :) ]





	1. It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dontfeedtheplants](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dontfeedtheplants), [halobolts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halobolts/gifts), [AnuTheJackal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuTheJackal/gifts).



 

Orin and Arthur weren’t exactly shy when it came to their intimate endeavors. They knew what they liked… and they liked it rough. It had been a pleasant date night, Orin taking Arthur out to dinner and a movie. They were now on their way back to Orin’s uptown apartment, riding Orin’s motorcycle through the streets loudly. But the DDS was angry, aggression and temper radiating off of him as Arthur wrapped his arms around his waist to keep his balance on the bike. Orin scowled, revving his motorcycle loudly and violently as he waited for those damn cars to get out of the way.

“Get the hell out of my way!” He yelled, getting a few shouts and middle fingers in return.

Arthur couldn’t help but smile as they sped through the streets. Because Orin was angry at him. They had went to watch a scary movie (Dr. Blood’s Revenge 3 to be exact), one where the protagonist was tortured and put through terrible events. But Arthur never told Orin what the movie was about, just saying that he wanted to watch it. He knew what those kinds of movies did to Orin and took advantage of it, whispering the most obscene things he could into the DDS’ ear. He could tell it was arousing him, but he was still pissed off that Arthur had the nerve. Halfway though the movie, Orin was pulling Arthur into the bathroom by his tie as if he was a misbehaving child. He had slammed him against the wall, red-faced with anger.

“Knock it off, you little bitch.” He growled, “When we get home, you’re getting punished. Now sit through the movie like a good boy before I bend you over my knee in front of everyone in that movie.”

Arthur nodded quickly, saying, “Y-Yes, doctor.”

He was into pain, but not complete public humiliation. But still… Getting punished was exactly what he had been working for. So after another hour of sitting and watching what felt like porn to them both, Arthur and Orin were ready to get the hell out of there. Orin parked in front of the nice apartment building, cutting the engine and heading to the entrance. He stomped up the steps, not even waiting for Arthur as he headed to his apartment’s door. Unlocking it aggressively, he turned to Arthur.

“Well what the hell are you waiting for? Get your ass in there!” He yelled, grabbing Arthur by the collar and hauling him into the apartment.

Orin shook him angrily, saying, “Get in my bedroom, you dizzy cow! And put those goddamn cuffs on while I get ready!”

Arthur nodded once more, grinning as he said, “Yes, Ori-”

Orin struck him across the face, “What did you say?!”

“D-Doctor! Yes, doctor!” Arthur corrected, excitement crawling up his spine.

He had never seen Orin so furious, and it only caused him to become more aroused. He practically skipped over to Orin’s bedroom. They used to share a room under the condition that Arthur would stay on his side of the bed after sex. But later Orin had insisted that they have separate rooms, finding out that Arthur would wait for Orin to fall asleep before cuddling him. Arthur decided that it wasn’t fun to wake up to being strangled by an enraged lover. So now Arthur grabbed the metal handcuffs from the bedside table, laying down and cuffing himself to the bed’s headboard. He kept the key in his hand, just in case something was to go horribly wrong again (Arthur and Orin didn’t talk about it, that night ending with a hospital visit and 14 stitches). He could hear Orin walking down the hallway, grumbling to himself before heading into the “office”. It had a desk with stacks of paperwork from Arthur’s accounting job. But it also contained canisters of nitrous oxide and torture/dental equipment in the closet. Orin grabbed a small canister that had a mask attached to it, carrying it over to the desk. He sat down, pressing the black mask to his face, it covering up his mouth and nose, as he turned the knob on. A small hissing sound could be heard as he inhaled deeply.

Arthur strained his ears, hearing a slow dazed chuckle. It was soon followed by another laugh, this one a bit more high pitched and hysterical. Arthur gave a sigh, praying that he could keep up with Orin. Usually it was Orin who couldn’t keep up with Arthur’s obscene demand for pain (Orin only had so many torture devices), but when Orin was under the influence of laughing gas, he became reckless and thoughtless. Arthur secretly feared that if he told the gassed up Orin to stop… He just wouldn’t. Arthur felt silly though, deciding that he needed to fully trust Orin. Holding his breath, he let the key drop beside him.

Orin was taking his last couple breaths of the gas, laughing as a certain bliss washed over him. It felt so wonderful, like he was floating on a cloud. Everything made him giggle like a schoolgirl. God he loved to laugh! He finally turned the gas off, stumbling to his feet before heading back to the closet and grabbing a sharp scalpel. He gripped it tightly as he giggled and headed for the office door. He didn’t make it far though, tripping over himself before landing on the sharp weapon in his hand.

Arthur was snapped out of his impatient daze, hearing a heavy thumping sound followed by a soul crushing sob. He tried to sit up, straining his ears to hear any other sound. Did someone break in? Did they hurt his Orin? Ready to bash in a few skulls, Arthur attempted to grab the key, cursing as he realized he shouldn’t have dropped it. He heard another sob, followed by a painfully sharp inhale.

“H-Hold on, doctor, I’m coming!” He said, attempting to use a reassuring voice.

He didn’t think Orin would reply, but when he did, it broke Arthur’s heart.

“He-Help me, Momma, it hurts!” Orin cried, voice slurred from the gas.

Something was terribly wrong, Arthur was sure. Orin almost never cried and he only called out for his deceased mother when he was terribly frightened (usually from a nightmare), or so overwhelmed with grief and loneliness from his loss. Arthur finally got the key between his teeth, arching his back and straining to reach his hands. Key now in his grip, Arthur quickly unlocked himself and shot up off the bed. He ran down the hall, following Orin’s cries and wheezes. He halted once at the office doorway, seeing Orin laying facedown on the floor, body wracked with sobs.

“D-Don’t leave me, momma!” He begged, tears and drool running down his face as he looked up at Arthur.

Arthur crouched down beside Orin, asking, “What’s wrong, honey? Tell me what’s wrong.” Voice shaking.

He pulled Orin upwards and close, the dentist producing a cry of pain as a response. Looking down, Arthur saw the scalpel protruding out from Orin’s abdomen, his white shirt a dark red around the wound. Orin looked down at the handle that was sticking out of him, letting out a mixture of a sob and a laugh.

“I-It’s stuck. I can’t get it out.” Orin said with an unstable grin. But his grin turned into a look of terror and pain, “G-Get it out, please!” He cried.

Arthur tried to keep calm, looking around the room for something to help stop the bleeding. He was holding back tears of his own. Arthur had been stabbed on multiple occasions for pleasure, but seeing his Orin crying and in such pain crushed his heart.

“U-Uh, just keep still. I’m gonna go call for an ambulance.” Arthur said, starting to lay Orin down on his back.

“N-No, momma, don’t leave me!” Orin cried, “I-It’s bleeding!”

Even though it pained Arthur greatly, he had to go get their phone to call the hospital. Orin clung to Arthur, the accountant having to gently pry his hands off of him.

“I-I’ll be right back, baby. I just need to get help.” Arthur said, eyes beginning to water as he ran to the kitchen for the telephone.

Arthur’s nerves were shot, shaking with fear and panic as he called 911. Orin was a crying, drooling, slurring, bleeding mess. Not only that, but he believed Arthur to be his mother. God, how much of that gas did Orin take?


	2. Stop, Get Some Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The florist trio comes over for the intervention and talk to Orin. The poor DDS has a panic attack and locks himself in his weird mother shrine closet. My poor baby :'<  
> (Warning: Contains minor talks of suicide and depression)

Orin’s injury took **layers** of stitches and **days** of bedrest, Arthur insisting that he needed time to recover.

Of course Orin didn’t agree. Within days he was back at work, refusing to even talk about the accident. It hurt Arthur’s feelings, honestly, and he didn’t know how to confront Orin. So he decided to go to his good friends at the ‘Mushnik & Son’ floral shop. Maybe with their help he could muster up enough courage to stand up against Orin. Arthur loved his dentist to death, but he needed to stop this self abuse. Cause what if Orin got hurt again? What if it happened at work when no one else was left to hear him call for help? The very thought of that put Arthur on the verge of an anxiety attack. With that in mind, Arthur decided to head over to the shop while Orin was out. The shop was decently busy, most people just looking around and trying to decide what flowers to get. Arthur walked in, instantly looking for Audrey (who sympathized with Orin the most out of the three florists). He spotted her among the lilacs, walking over quickly.

“Audrey! C-Can I talk to you for a moment?” He asked.

Audrey saw the worry in his eyes, nodding though confused. “O-Of course, Arthur.”

They began talking in the backroom, Arthur pleading with her for something to make Orin stop.

“Like… An intervention?” Audrey asked in that high pitched voice of hers.

Arthur nodded, “Yes! That would help! Maybe… Maybe you and Seymour could come. A-And Mr. Mushnik too.”

Audrey smiled lightly, thinking that it would be nice for Orin to finally get some help.

“I’ll talk to them about it.” She said before smiling adoringly at the accountant, “Oh, Arthur. You’re so much braver than I could’ve ever been.”

Arthur smiled shyly, the two hugging lightly before Arthur headed back to their apartment. Soon Orin would be home from work and he had so much to prepare.

\-----

“Wait, so you want us to be honest about how we feel?” Mr. Mushnik asked, raising an eyebrow, “The boy’s got a temper, I don’t think he’ll enjoy the criticism.”

“I want this to be a loving and non judging environment.” Arthur said, “So be as gentle as possible.”

Seymour sat between Mr. Mushnik and Audrey, saying, “A-Alright, just as long as he doesn’t say or do anything hurtful.” While holding Audrey’s hand.

Arthur rolled his eyes, thinking Seymour dramatic, “Don’t worry, he wouldn’t dare hurt you guys. Besides, he’s not like that anymore.”

All three florist were skeptical of this statement. But they didn’t have a chance to respond, the front door opening and Orin stepping in. His hands were full with grocery bags, Arthur walking over quickly so he wouldn’t notice the trio on the couch before he had a chance to explain.

“Hi, Orin!” Arthur said in an over excited and nervous voice, kissing the DDS on the cheek.

Orin only mumbled something, setting the bags on the counter.

“Uh, so…” Arthur started, “I invited some friends over, don’t be alarmed, but we’re going to talk about something we’ve noticed lately.”

Orin looked over, seeing the florists on the couch. “What? I told you not to go in my closet, Arthur! It’s a perfectly healthy way of grieving.”

Arthur shook his head, knowing Orin was referring to the shrine he kept of his mother, “No, honey, it’s not about that.”

Orin sighed, saying, “Fine.” Before walking into the living room.

Arthur followed with a hopeful smile, sitting on the love seat beside Orin.

“Now, we all care about you. We aren’t asking you to be someone you aren’t or hurt your feelings, we ju-.” Arthur was cut off.

“Shut up, Dr. Phil. Let’s just get this over with.” Orin said before looking straight at Mr. Mushnik, “Have a problem with me, old man? Well fucking say it.”

“Orin!” Arthur scolded, trying to grab his hand.

But Orin swatted his hand away, saying, “Well go on!” to the shop owner.

Mr. Mushnik decided not to hold back, saying. “You’re a selfish, manipulating, abusive, worthless man, Dr. Scrivello! You hurt our poor Audrey and now you’ve found someone else to try and fix you! But someone as broken as you can’t be fixed!”

“Thank you for your honesty, next!” Orin said, pointing at Seymour.

Seymour squeaked lightly, surprised at Orin’s straightforward behavior.

“U-Uh, well…” Seymour said, “I-I think deep down you’re a good guy, I guess… It’s just when you’re using that gas, you become someone who’s mean and careless. It’s like you have two personalities and I think we all prefer the you who isn’t on novocaine.”

It was as if Orin wasn’t even taking into account what they were saying, looking at Audrey now.

“I… I like you Orin, but I used to love you.” She said shyly, “You were sweet to me at times but when you were… using, you treated me badly. You’re so much better that this addiction. I want us to help you so I can see the man I cared deeply for again.”

It seemed as if those words had stuck Orin, him falling silent as Arthur held his hand encouragingly.

“Orin, how does that make you feel?” Arthur asked gently.

“Like dying.” Orin mumbled.

Arthur sighed, saying, “We’re not trying to gang up on you! We just want to help.”

“Well I think you’ve helped plenty.” Orin growled, getting up to leave.

Arthur gripped Orin’s hand desperately, saying, “P-Please stay!”

He held back a yelp when a stinging crossed his cheek, Orin smacking him roughly.

“Let go of me, damn it!” Orin yelled, temper finally lost.

Orin yanked his hand away, going to his bedroom and locking the door. Arthur rubbed his cheek lightly, mumbling an apology to his guests. It embarrassed Arthur to be hit in front of others. Orin had always promised he’d never strike him in complete anger though he had done it multiple times. The trio got up, heading towards the door.

Audrey stopped, looking at Arthur and saying, “You’re a good man, Arthur. He needs an anchor in his life, and you’ve done far more than I ever could.”

Arthur smiled lightly, nodding thankfully. He watched as they left, Mr. Mushnik grumbling about how Orin didn’t deserve any help. Once Arthur heard the front door close, he rushed over to Orin’s bedroom, knocking gently.

“... Orin?” He asked, “You alright?”

There was a slight pause before Orin answered, “Go away…”

Arthur sighed, going to open the door only to find it locked. He began to feel slightly worried, remembering Orin feeling “like dying”. He tried again a bit harder, trying to get Orin to unlock the door.

“Orin, come on.” He said gently, “I just wanted to help. I told Mr. Mushnik to go easy on you, and you know he didn’t mean it!”

“He meant it! Besides, I don’t really care what he said to me, I was more upset with Audrey.” Orin said.

“But… Why?” Arthur asked, pressing himself against the door protectively. He didn’t like being this far from his Orin.

“Because… It reminded me of how much I screw up in relationships.” Orin mumbled.

“Y-You didn’t know any better!” Arthur defended Orin against himself, “You never did good with women because you like men!”

“I know that, idiot!” Orin yelled, embarrassed about opening up to Arthur, “But that doesn’t mean I had to beat them! And now I’m doing the same to you! So maybe… Maybe it would just be better if I wasn’t here…” He mumbled the last part in defeat.

“You don’t mean that!” Arthur said, pounding on the door, “J-Just open the door!”

“I’m not even a successful dentist!” Orin cried, seeming not to hear Arthur at all, “You heard those street urchins! I’ll never be any good!”

“St-Stop saying that!” Arthur said, becoming scared for his boyfriend. He tried to force the door open, saying, “Orin, you’re so much better than you could ever imagine! W-We can fight this together! Just open the goddamn door!”

He didn’t hear an answer, everything silent on the other side of the door. Deciding that Orin wasn’t going to open the door anytime soon, Arthur threw his entire body weight on it, busting the door open after a few tries. He looked around frantically, Orin nowhere to be seen. He stopped in the center of the room, holding a hand to his mouth as he tried to calm his breathing. Now in full panic mode, Arthur went to search the room.

A sob.

Arthur stopped in his tracks, straining his ears to hear the repetition of sobs and hiccups that was coming from the closet. He walked over, trying to calm his worry. Orin wouldn’t hurt himself, would he? Arthur pressed his forehead against the one of the double doors of the closet. He rapped his knuckle against it gently as to not startle Orin.

“Come on out of the closet, Orin.” Arthur said, listening closely.

“I did that already.” Orin said, voice muffled by the doors.

Arthur smiled lightly with a ‘hm’. At least Orin still had his humor in this situation. Arthur rested his hand on the two small door handles, tempted to open them.

But he wasn’t allowed.

That closet was Orin’s safe house. His sanctuary and refuge. His last line of defense when his mind was becoming his own enemy. But suddenly Arthur didn’t care, because a picture of a dead woman wasn’t going to protect Orin. So Arthur was going to do it himself. He threw the doors open, finding Orin sitting at his feet. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, facing the stand that held a picture of his mother, some of her jewelry and belongings, and 8 candles (Only 3 were lit, Orin’s hands were shaking too much to not start a fire). Arthur looked around at the shrine, raising a brow.

‘Ok, wow. This is really unhealthy.’ He thought.

He crouched down behind the DDS, resting a hand on his shoulder to hopefully provide some sort of comfort. Orin was till crying, but his breath hitched when he felt the hand. He sat frozen in silence for a moment, Arthur expecting a slap in the face and a tearful lecture. But much to Arthur’s surprise, Orin quickly turned around, practically throwing himself into Arthur’s arms. He quickly returned the hug, sighing in relief as Orin clung to him desperately.

He buried his face in Arthur’s chest, voice muffled as he said, “I-I didn’t mean it!” In humility.

“I know you didn’t, Orin.” Arthur said, relishing in Orin’s raw need for comfort.

He was happy to provide. Petting Orin’s hair gently, he shushed the blubbering man in his arms.

“I don’t think I can live without it, Arthur.” Orin said through his tears.

“I know you think that, but all we need to do is replace it.”

“W-With what…?”

Arthur hummed for a second before saying, “I’m not sure yet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love getting feed back <3


	3. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orin has a nightmare and goes to Arthur for comfort.  
> Major panic attack ensues. (My poor baby Orin)  
> But Arthur finds a solution to their problem.

Orin had a hard time sleeping that night. He had too much pride to ask Arthur to sleep with him, so when 10 o’clock rolled around, the dentist reluctantly headed towards his room. 

“Goodnight, doctor.” Arthur said, kissing Orin on the cheek.

Orin scowled, swatting the taller man away before going in and closing the door. He got dressed in his black pajamas, slipping under the covers before turning his lamp off. He got comfy as possible, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to fall asleep.

That’s when the thoughts appeared.

God, he was going to stop using nitrous oxide after years of abusing it! 

… He’d die before the withdrawal could even subside.

He was never going to feel the wonderful effects of laughing till he almost puked.

Never have anything to look forward to after work.

Laughing gas.

That was his reason for living.

 

… Why was he still alive?

 

\------

Orin awoke with a gasp, shaking as he practically fell trying to get out of bed.

“Fuck that.” He said, quickly walking out of his room and heading to Arthur’s. 

He opened the door, quietly walking inside the tidy room. Orin looked over at Arthur’s sleeping form, seeing that he was on the left side of the bed. So Orin went to the right side, sliding under the covers and trying to relax as he gave a relieved sigh. His pounding heart subsided into a softer rhythm, the DDS trying to keep himself calm.

Don’t think of the nightmare.

Don’t think of the pain, suffering and crying.

Well that didn’t help. Orin felt anxiety blooming in his chest, his panic returning quickly. He tried to keep his emotions under control, feeling tears pricking his eyes. Goddamn it, he wasn’t going to cry again! But Orin’s mind kept crawling back to that horrible dream, and his fear got the best of him. He tried to stop his body from racking with sobs, letting out soft whimpers and smalls gasps of breath. His chest was tightening, it getting harder to breathe. Arthur turned over in bed, awoken but the sounds and slight jolts of Orin. He lifted his head, confused to see the dentist in his bed. But he soon registered his crying.

“O-Orin?” He asked, rubbing his eyes, “You ok?”

Orin didn’t respond, everything sounding warbled as if his head was underwater. His vision was blurry from tears, not even noticing when Arthur grabbed him by the sides of his arms and hauled him up. Orin’s vision became spotted as Arthur continued to talk. God, but what was he saying?

Orin was going to die, wasn’t he?

Arthur grabbed ahold of him, saking him earnestly with a voice laced with worry.

“Orin, tell me what’s wrong!” He pleaded.

Orin stuttered, completely incoherent and almost catatonic. He shivered as if he was cold, his sobbing never ceasing as if it was all he knew how to do. Arthur watched at Orin’s head drooped, crying in defeat for some unknown reason. Not knowing what else to do, Arthur pulled the DDS into a hug, hoping that would at least do something. But suddenly Orin snapped out of his emotional stupor, gasping and trying to pull away. Confused on why Orin was doing this, Arthur only held on tighter. But Orin continued to struggle in his hold, Arthur fearing for his well being and grabbing his wrist. He leaned away from the taller man, pulling and outstretching his other hand to reach something- anything!- to save him.

“Let me go!” Orin screamed as if he was getting murdered. 

“St-Stop! Just calm down and talk to me!” Arthur said, completely shocked and startled.

Was Orin… Afraid of him? The dentist kept trying to pull away, making sounds of distress as Arthur stared at him, refusing to let go. So he grabbed his other wrist, lurching Orin forward till the space between them was filled. Their chests pressed together, Arthur shushing Orin as he struggled and flailed lightly. 

“Look at me.” Arthur demanded, holding and raising Orin’s chin to face him.

Orin sobbed miserably, refusing to open his eyes as he turned his head away. Orin’s strength poured out of him as quickly as his tears, Arthur soon getting him to look up at him.

“You’re having another panic attack, sweetie.” Arthur said gently, trying to soothe Orin’s fried nerves. “Please, just tell me what’s wrong.”

Orin opened his mouth to respond, looking up at the accountant with fear-filled orbs. For a moment he had lost his voice, feeling as if the wind had been permanently knocked out of him. But finally the tightening in his chest loosened enough to let him speak.

“I-I don’t want to laugh myself to death!” Orin cried.

Arthur quickly held Orin’s hand, asking, “Now where’d you get a silly idea like that?”

Orin sniffled, saying, “I-I had a dream that my mask wouldn’t come off and I asphyxiated…”

Arthur hugged Orin close, saying, “I’d never let that happen. Soon we’ll beat this and you’ll never have to worry about it again.” 

“I-I’m so scared.” Orin couldn’t stop himself from whispering, crying into Arthur’s chest. Arthur’s heart ached at this, holding Orin tighter.

“It’s ok, Orin, I’m here. I’ll always protect you.” Arthur said, petting Orin’s black hair gently.

Orin relaxed, the pain in his chest and panic in his mind soon subsiding. Mentally, emotionally, and physically drained, Orin closed his eyes and felt the need to keep them there. Arthur laid him down before looking at his pajama shirt, which was now soaked in tears and drool. He took it off before laying down beside Orin, pulling him close once more. 

“Uh… Just. Just tell me next time you start to freak out.” Arthur said gently, getting worried with how bad Orin’s panic attacks were getting.

“I couldn’t breathe.” Orin mumbled sleepily.

“I-I understand, but… We don’t want the neighbors to think you’re being ax murdered…” Arthur said.

Orin nodded, face flushing with embarrassment as he realized that he had been screaming and hitting Arthur like a woman in distress. 

“We’ll get through this, ok?” Arthur said.

Orin didn’t respond, frowning lightly as he looked away with shame and uncertainty. Arthur didn’t like seeing his Orin like this, giving a playful smile and pulling Orin closer.

“Come on, let me see that beautiful smile of yours.” He said mischievously, trying to make the DDS smile.

Orin tried not to crack a smile, the corners of his mouth quivering as he fought the urge to do so.

“N-No, I’m tired.” He said as an excuse.

But Arthur gave a grin, poking Orin’s side playfully. Orin squeaked, trying to shy away from the touch.

“Oooh~! Someone’s ticklish~!” Arthur sang, proud of his discovery.

“N-No!” Orin protested, Arthur going in to continue ticking.

He let out an adorable laugh. God, a natural laugh! Not one filled with drugs and hysterics, but a pure laugh of happiness. Arthur smiled, thinking it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. 

And that’s when it clicked.

He had stumbled upon the perfect substitute for Orin’s laughing gas addiction. Arthur wasn’t about to deprive his Orin of laughing, so he’d just make the laughter come naturally! Arthur smiled with triumph, finally stopping his tickle torture as Orin howled with laughter. 

“Honey, think I found the solution to our problem.” Arthur said.

“R-Really?” Orin asked, panting to catch his breath as he grinned tiredly.

Arthur nodded, saying, “You don’t need drugs to have a good laugh, see?”

Orin replied with a realizing smile, turning away and allowing Arthur to wrap his arms around him to spoon him. Orin let out a high chuckle, seeming to have case of the giggles. 

“God, I can’t wait to find your most ticklish spot~” Arthur couldn’t help but purr in the DDS’ ear, squeezing his side lightly.

Orin squealed, clasping a hand on Arthur’s to pry it off. The taller man leaned over, kissing Orin as his tickling turned to gentle rubbing. Orin kissed back, enjoying the affection. 

Arthur continued rubbing his side, pulling away to say, “Your laugh is beautiful, you know that?”

Orin smiled, looking up at Arthur with appreciation, “Thank you, Arthur… For helping me find it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, one more chapter! Prepare yourself for the fluff! <3


	4. Tickle Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute, short, fluffy ending for this previously troubled couple <3

The canisters of laughing gas were removed from their office. Arthur had informed Orin’s assistant/nurse and she kept a closer eye on him at work to make sure he wasn’t using.

But orin had never felt better.

Orin came home from work, it now being a couple weeks into his recovery. Arthur wasn’t home yet, usually working an hour or so later than Orin. So the DDS decided to start on dinner so it would be ready when his boyfriend got home. A good 30 minutes later, he was finished, setting plates out as Arthur opened the door to their apartment. Orin turned around, smiling lightly as he watched Arthur set his briefcase down and loosen his tie.

“You’re right on time.” Orin said.

Arthur walked over, saying, “Smells good.” Before pulling the shorter man into a hug.

It felt… Pleasantly domestic.

“I love you.” Arthur said gently, a hand against Orin’s head.

“I love you too.” Orin replied, a slight blush arising in his cheeks.

Arthur couldn’t help but smile, his hands tracing down Orin’s sides before stopping just above his hips. He squeezed, digging his fingers in lightly. Orin instantly reacted, laughing and trying to pull away. Arthur laughed, wrapping an arm around the dentist and holding him close as the other hand continued the assault. Orin tried to contain his giggling, trying to wiggle out of Arthur’s reach.

“No~!” Orin whined, trying to pry the hands away, “I made dinner, damn it!”

“That can wait.” Arthur said smugly, “I like hearing your laugh.”

Being stronger than Orin, he was able to keep him in his hold. He kept mostly at his sides, finding that this was where he was most ticklish. That and his lower thighs, which he has no problem squeezing as well (wink wink). Orin soon fell to the floor, unable to keep upright as his ticklish spots were being exposed and brutally overused. Arthur followed him to the floor, on his knees as Orin tried to roll over and get away.

Orin laughed till it hurt.

Till his sides ached and his cheeks were sore.

He laughed until he got dizzy and thought he’d puke.

He laughed until he had to beg Arthur to stop.

“Th-That’s enough!” Orin cried desperately through his laughter, “Please stop!”

Arthur finally stopped, chuckling as Orin gave a sigh of relief and relaxed. He was laying flat on his back, cheeks still red and eyes watery from laughing so hard. He panted, out of breath. It felt wonderful. Arthur looked down at this perfect image and was unable to contain himself. He leaned down, kissing the tooth fairy with a flaming passion as he held him close. Orin gripped him shoulders, accepting the kiss even as he thought he’d pass out from lack of air. The kiss finally broke, Arthur running a hand down to caress Orin’s side. They pressed their foreheads together gently.

“Wow, sex before dinner? You sure?” Orin teased.

Arthur chuckled as he looked at his panting mess of a boyfriend.

“We can always heat dinner up later.” He said.

Orin smiled, saying, “Look what you’ve done to me. I think I might actually be fixed.”

Arthur grinned, saying, “I never doubted you.” Before kissing him once more.

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for kudos and comments! <3  
> Please leave them for more LSOH fanfics ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, next chapter will be posted in a few days! :)  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3  
> I'm currently taking requests for any LSOH pairing or plot! :)


End file.
